Human World
by JunAkihiko
Summary: Once the fighting was over, everyone went home with their 'other'. Kurama took Hiei to his human home. What happened in the human home. Stays in the human home. *YAOI RATED T*


"Finally," Yelled Yusuke, putting his arms in the air to stretch out his muscles. "The dark tournament is over!" "We can go home." Said Keiko, leaning against Yusauke. He looked down at her, having a red blush run over his face. Kurama smiled, and Hiei grunted something on the lines of _'Get a room'_"Oh, it would be so nice to have someone to love." The gentle Yukina said, putting her hands together. Kuwabara gasped and grabbed Yukina's hands.  
"My dear, have no fear. I will love-" Kuwabara looked up. _'I feel an evil spirit...'_He turned to see Hiei's hair moving in the wind he made with his engry level. Kuwabara screamed.  
"If you touch her, I will kill you!" Hiei threatened. Yukina crossed her arms, in a sign she was angry. But her soft, pale face could never show angry. Even if she was truly was angry with someone. "Brother if you hurt Kuwabara, I will be very angry with you." Hiei calmed down, and nodded. Kuwabara tried to make his move again. And Hiei got in his head.

_'Hurt her, and I will kill you!'_Kuwabara flinched, feeling the evil and threat in his voice. He jerked his head up and down, showing Hiei he understood. His life is now on the line. Yusuke let out a laugh, and everyone looked at him.

"I've never seen Kuwabara so nervous. Hiei must really care for his sister." Hiei glared at Yusuke, ready to destroy him. But Kurama stepped in. Hiei looked at the wild red hair that covered most of the foxes face.

"But of coarse, he loves his sister. He wants to protect her, now that they are reunited." Hiei glared at the fox.  
"Fox...!" Kurama smiled, and Hiei glared. "Don't worry, we all know under that armor, your just a _cuddle_ bear." Hiei glared more at the Fox, and Hiei got a look into Kurama's eyes that made him flinch back. The look of wanting and lust rose into his eyes. Hiei can be as tough as he wants. But Kurama was now more in touch with his demon side. And with that, Kurama is a lot more stronger then Hiei can even dream of.

"Pu!" Pu said, landing on Yusuke's head. Yusuke and Keiko looked up at his head and laughed. "Pu, Pu, Pu!"

"Well you hear Pu, we're gonna head back to the human world for a bit." Botan, Yukina and Kuwabara (His sister went too) opened a portal and left. Kurama smiled at Hiei. Hiei was shaking at a bit.

"We're alone now, where would you like to go?" Hiei closed his eyes. Kurama smiled. "I'll pick if you dont speak." Hiei opened his eyes, turning his look to Kurama. Kurama smiled and said. "Okay, _I'll_ pick."

Hiei stepped into Kurama's human home. It was a normal looking house. Kurama took off his jacket, and Hiei slowly turned to Kurama. He smiled at Hiei, opening his arms in a guesser like way.

"Take a look around, you've next been to a _human_ home have you?" Hiei stepped back and his knees hooked on the bed. Tossing him on his back. Hiei stared up on the ceiling, and soon Kurama was looking down at him. Hiei gasped and using his legs, he pushed himself back. But Kurama grabbed his legs and pulled him to Kurama. "Please calm down. I dont want to use force on you." Hiei laughed.  
"You always do though." Kurama filled the room with his own laughing. He pulled a rose form within his wild red hair. He kissed the petels, and it turned into a rose whip.  
"Your right. Rose Whip."

Hiei let out a breathy sigh. His hands were bound together, on the post by the rose whip. He sighed, and gasped at the same time. Kurama was kissing his neck, and licking behind his ear. Hiei let out a breathy moan, he bit his lip hard. This was just to humiating for him. Kurama lifted his face.

"Did that feel good?" Hiei turned his face.  
"Damn Fox, dont ask such things." Kurama laughed.  
"Alright, I wont ask. Your body will tell me." Hiei gasped/moaned as Kurama pulled Hiei's shirt up. Hiei closed one eye, but had to watch Kurama's gentle movements. Arching his back, Kurama kept kissing the pale body that Hiei possessed. "Please...dont!" Hiei moaned, bitting his lip. He was at the point where he couldn't even talk without it sounding husky with lust. Kurama looked at Hiei, watching his movements. But still kept teasing Hiei's small and gentle body.  
"Your movements are so Innocent."  
"S-Sh-Shut up!"  
"Shall I make you feel even more good?" Hiei's eyes widdened in fear. Kurama's hand slowly and gentle went below his waist band. Hiei gasped, and his breath quickened. "Ah! N-No! Thats...Thats-" Kurama gave Hiei one hard stroke, sending violent shivers up Hiei's back. Shivers of lust, wanting and a bit of fear. Kurama kept his hand moving on Hiei's length. But Kurama found Hiei's lips. Kurama kissed the closed lips. Hiei's eyes tightly closed, like his lips. Kurama squeezed Hiei, and his mouth went open. To try and let out a moan/gasp. And Kurama jumped into the kiss. Tangling his own tongue with Hiei's. Hiei kept all his engry on breathing. Kurama rubbed himself against Hiei. Saliva dripped out the side of Hiei's mouth, and soon Kurama pulled away. Taking a bit of his own saliva that hung from his tongue.

"Please...Can I put it in yet?" Hiei closed his eyes and nodded. Kurama released Hiei's belt. And then released his own. And as Hiei opened his eyes to look at Kurama, Kurama thrust-ed himself into Hiei. Leaving him gasping for his breath. "Relax Hiei, it will be torn. You have to relax."

Hiei grabbed the blankets, clenching for dear life. Kurama grabbed Hiei's face and kissed him. Trying to block the pain Hiei may be feeling from this. Hiei focused on breathing and kissing Kurama. Soon he could hardly feel the pain, but pleasure. Kurama let go and gasped.

_'So even Kurama makes these sounds?'_ Hiei thought to himself, watching Kurama flinch. Hiei and Kurama were feeling the climax building. Higher and higher, until it released. Causing both boys to collapse into each others arms. Breathing heavily, sweating. Kurama took in the husky scent of Hiei. While Hiei took in the sweet smell of roses that came off Kurama.

"Please untie me now." Hiei asked, Kurama did as he was asked of. And then Hiei embraced Kurama. Kurama kissed the dark hair of Hiei's. And Hiei smiled as he slowly relaxed his body. Kurama laughed.

"So, how are you liking a humans home?" Hiei looked around and said.  
"I can get used to it." Kurama looked at Hiei smiling, then their lips connected once more.

AkiTheFallen - I wanted to make a fan fiction to his since I watched my first Yaoi pairing Amv of these two. But I just didn't know the story behind it. Episode 63, I decided. 'Screw it! I'm making a fan fiction even if its wrong and doesn't make the story!'

I hope you enjoyed, and I know my grammar and spelling sucks. LOL


End file.
